Help Me
by Numbuh 830
Summary: When Numbuhs 1-5 get their daily KND newspaper, the headline shocks them. Father broke in to the Moon Base and asked for one of KND's top operatives. Who is it, and what does Father want with them? No flames please, my first fan fic. PG just incase...
1. Father Attacks

Hey People! This is my first fan-fiction ever, no flames please! Just tell me if it sucks or not. Enjoy! Today was just like any other day at the KND tree house. Everybody was doing their normal things. Numbuh 3 was teasing and taunting Numbuh 4 while Numbuh 5 was lounging on the couch while she watched Numbuhs 1 and 2 play video games. Suddenly, they heard a loud noise coming from the super secret mail box and saw their KND mail kid zoom off towards KND moon base. Numbuh 1 paused the game and went over to the mailbox to get their daily KND newspaper. As he walked back over, his eyes grew larger as he read the headlines. Everybody stopped what they were doing to go and see what the headline of the KND paper was. As they looked over their leader's shoulder, they all gasped, 'Father attacks KND Moon Base. Numbuh 86 Missing.' "Numbuh 86?" Numbuh 3 gasped. "Ahh... serves that cruddy girl right," Numbuh 4 began, but Numbuh 1 cut him off, "Keep reading..." As they gazed down the article, they found out something that made them all very worried. 'When this adult arrived, he grabbed Numbuh 86 and asked her for KND Operative Numbuh 3. (All of her friends looked at Numbuh 3 who began to feel extremely uncomfortable.) When Numbuh 86 refused to tell this adult to find this operative, he grabbed a tight hold on her, got into the adult space craft, and flew away.' There was a note scribbled at the bottom of the article with Numbuh 274's handwriting. 'KND Operatives 1-5, Please take extreme caution. This adult will kill to find Numbuh 3. He told us last night at moon base that he would kill all of the KND until he gets Numbuh 3. Don't take any missions and just stay at your tree house. You don't want to come home to find this adult waiting for you. We don't know what this adult looks like, when we saw him before, he was wearing all black, he had even painted his face black, and so it could be anybody. Be on alert at all times. Be sure to have someone supervising Numbuh 3 at all times. We don't want to have one of our top 5 operatives captured. -274' As Numbuh 3 read this, she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. "A killer?" she thought, "After me? What if he finds me? What will he do to my friends? What will he do to me?" She began to shake; she didn't know what she would do. She became very scared. "Should I hide? Should I stay at the tree house with the guys? Why did he want to find and capture me?" these thoughts raced through Numbuh 3's head as her worries began to grow. Her teammates all felt like they should say something to her, but they couldn't think of what might make her feel better. Numbuh 5, not knowing what to say, gave Numbuh 3 a very warming and comforting hug. Numbuh 3 felt like she should cry... but why? "He isn't here yet! Why do I feel like crying?" she thought, "I'm just worrying too much. I'm thinking of the worst, which is always bad. I should think of the positive. Maybe he wants to capture me so he can invite me to a tea party... or a Rainbow Monkey Party!" But as she tried to shove happy thoughts into her head, all of the bad thoughts fought away all of her comforting ones. She felt the tears coming on, but she couldn't cry. She sniffed them back, hoping that she could hold on to them long enough so that she wouldn't cry in front of everybody. "It's aright, Numbuh 3..." Numbuh 5 said and then turned to the boys. "You guys... uhh... go away for a bit. I need to talk to Numbuh 3. Alone." Numbuh 2 shrugged and Numbuh 1 signaled for the Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 to follow him. Once they were gone, Numbuh 3 sat down on the couch and Numbuh 5 sat down next to her after turning off the game that the boys were playing. Numbuh 3 sat with her head down, staring at the floor. "Okay," Numbuh 5 told Numbuh 3, "I'm not going to do any talking. You can talk about how you feel and stuff, 'cuz I know it always helps to talk about it and get it off of your chest." Numbuh 3 looked up at her friend, sighed, and began, "I'm just worried, Numbuh 5. I don't know why an adult would be after me. I don't want any of you guys to get hurt, and I don't know what he wants me for. He's a killer! Imagine what he could do to you guys! I just want all of you to be safe. I don't want him to...to..." with this last comment, Kuki burst into tears. Numbuh 5 was in shock. She never knew how much Numbuh 3 cared for the rest of the Kids Next Door. "It's okay Numbuh 3," Numbuh 5 tried to comfort her friend, "We're all going to be okay..." Numbuh 3 tried to speak to her friend, but all she could do was sob. Numbuh 5 sat with her friend and waited until she'd calmed down. While Numbuh 5 was being extremely nice to her friend, the boys were planning a schedule so that one operative would be with Numbuh 3 at all times. "Alright, guys," Numbuh 1 began to double check that everybody was okay with the plan, "Numbuh 5 will be spending the night in Numbuh 3's room. During breakfast until lunch, I will be watching Kuki. Then from lunch until Dinner, you will watch Numbuh 3, Numbuh 2. And from dinner until Numbuh 3 wants to go to bed, Numbuh 4 will watch her. Is that clear?" Numbuhs 2 and 4 nodded. Numbuh 2 put on an evil looking smile and looked at Numbuh 4. "I think Numbuh 1 put you with Numbuh 3 at night so that you can take her on a daaaaate !" Numbuh 4 blushed. Everybody on the team knew that he had a crush on Kuki, except for Kuki herself. "I'm serious, guys!" Numbuh 1 tried to stop an argument from happening, "This guy is after Kuki! If we don't stop bickering, she could be as good as dead, for all we know." Numbuhs 2 and 4 hung their heads; they both cared for Kuki's safety. The boys got up walked back into the room where Numbuh 5 was comforting Numbuh 3. Numbuh 3 had calmed down enough so that she could speak. "Are you feeling better Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 1 asked, not knowing what else to say. "Yeah...sniff, a bit better," Numbuh 3 replied. "Alright Numbuh 5, do you mind staying in Kuki's room until the coast is clear?" Numbuh 1 asked Numbuh 5. "Numbuh 5's cool with that," Numbuh 5 replied with her usual tone, though there was a hint of worry buried in her cool voice. "Good. Numbuh 3, each of us will be monitoring you during the day. We will trade off at meal times." Numbuh 1 continued to explain the schedule. Kuki listened attentively and nodded. She was still worried for the safety of herself and her friends, and that worry would linger for a very long time.  
Okay, there it is! Please Review!!! 


	2. Movie Time

Here's chapter 2! Thanks to all you who reviewed my story before. Hope you enjoy! (It took me forever to write! I was way busy)

* * *

A very quiet week went by. There were no missions, since all of their focus was on trying to keep Kuki safe. Numbuh 5 would keep watch in Numbuh 3's room all night and would sleep during the day. The boys watched her during the day, and there was no sign of Father or Numbuh 86. Numbuh 1 allowed the guys to take her outside now when they were watching her. At dinner that night, the group wanted to watch a movie, so Numbuh 4 decided to take Numbuh 3 out to rent a movie for the team to watch. "Yay! Movie night!" Numbuh 3 said when she was told that she and Numbuh 4 were going to get a movie. "Get something good, Numbuh 4." Numbuh 1 told his fellow teammate. "Yeah," Numbuh 5 added, "If Numbuh 5 watches another ninja movie, I'll puke." "Yeah, I've seen so many times, I've memorized it word for word and move for move." Numbuh 2 said with exasperation. "Okay fine," Numbuh 4 sighed reluctantly. "Well, let's go then! We've got to get there before they close!" It was eight thirty and the video store closed at nine. Numbuhs 3 and 4 hopped off of their seats and started walking down to the movie store. The cool night breeze blew Numbuh 3's hair slightly, so it looked like she was floating, not walking. Numbuh 4 noticed, and he began to feel a little nervous. She's never looked that beautiful before... he thought, but then realized that Numbuh 3 was talking to him. "Numbuh 4, we should hurry up. The movie store closes in 10 minutes." "Oh yeah! Yeah...right..." Numbuh 4 was still in a daze from his teammate. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" Numbuh 3 yelled down the quiet street and she took off running. Numbuh 4 raced after her, smiling. Kuki was far ahead of her friend, so to rub it in, she yelled behind her shoulder, "You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" Numbuh 4 hated being taunted and teased, so he ran as fast as he could. Numbuh 3 watched as he got closer and closer to her. She had put out all of her effort, she couldn't go any faster. She looked back again and she found herself facing him. Kuki yelled and continued to run, but Wally had already passed her. Being the extremely playful girl that she is, Numbuh 3 grabbed Numbuh 4's sweatshirt hood and pulled. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Numbuh 4 yelled as he was pulled back by his hood. He quickly got off of the ground and started tearing after her again. As soon as he got close to her he jumped on top of her. They both rolled on the ground as Numbuh 4 began tickling his friend. Numbuh 3 was laughing, he wasn't stopping tickling her. "Stop! Stop!" Numbuh 3 asked Numbuh 4, but he just kept on tickling her. Numbuh 4 had first began tickling her just to get back at her for pulling him back by his hood, but he felt like he had gotten back at her a long time ago. Why was he still on top of her tickling her? He suddenly stopped and Numbuh 3 looked at him strangely. "Why did you stop? I thought that I would have to fight to get you to stop!" Numbuh 4 wasn't listening to Numbuh 3. He had just realized that he had been flirting with his friend. Numbuh 3 had never found out about his crush on her, and he didn't want her to find out now. "Numbuh 4? What's wrong with you? You're just staring at me!" Numbuh 3's words broke through Numbuh 4's thoughts. "Uhh...well..." "Numbuh 4, were you flirting with me?" Numbuh 3 asked. "No! No, of course not. Why would I need to flirt? Girls love me. I can get any girl I want!" Numbuh 4 continued to babble with a small hint of worry in his voice on while Numbuh 3 ignored him. "Whatever, Numbuh 4. Let's go to the movie store." They both stood up, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Blushing, Numbuh 4 said, "Uhh... sorry about that, Numbuh 3." "It's okay. Now let's go find a funny movie to watch!" Numbuh 3 resumed her happy-go-lucky tone of voice. "You won't be going to get a funny movie," a familiar voice said from behind them, "I don't even think you'll make it to the movie store...or home." Numbuh 3 turned around trembling and gasped. Numbuh 4 spun around and stood in front of the shaky Numbuh 3. Father was looking down upon them, with the Delightful Children from Down the Lane and countless minions behind him. "Kuki Sanban," Kuki began to tremble at the sound of his voice, "You'll be coming with me now."

* * *

Sorry it's a cliffie! Please review!


End file.
